goldenreignfandomcom-20200215-history
What I Want
Ana Kirke - 24 years old/ Ministry desk clerk/ Play by: Barbara Palvin *'Mark Mayes' - 30 years old/ Auror/ Play by: Andres Velencos Segura *'Scarlett Mayes' - 28 years old/ House wife/ Play by: Anja Rubik Ana Kirke had spilled the ink for her quill. She stared at the black splotch of liquid as it spread across the parchment on her desk and seeped into the paper. She stared into the darkness of it, watching it mutate before her eyes into the black hole that she felt her life was suddenly becoming. So narrowly had she missed going down this path before, and now it was happening again--now she was three steps away from living the nightmare. She rubbed her knuckles against her chest, just underneath her pearl necklace, trying to rub away the suffocating ache that was making it hard to breathe. "Ana?" She jolted, knocking her hand against the now-empty ink well, and looked up. And there he was: Mark Mayes, her savior and her demon. When the great division between muggleborns and halfbloods came about, Ana's blood had been questionable--too questionable. Everything had become shaky and fleeting. One wrong step, and she would lose her job at the Ministry--small desk job though it was--and her reputation would be blackened. She had known that Mark had power, that his position as auror for the Ministry made him that powerful. She had also known that he had a thing for her--was maybe half in love with her--from all the times he'd asked her to share lunch with him. She'd started accepting those offers at that time, though she knew it was wrong to manipulate him. "Yes?" she responded slowly, still thinking. She'd expressed her fears to Mark, and, like magic, he had forged papers--papers that would make it impossible to tell whether or not her blood was tainted. As far as everyone knew, she was safely halfblood. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch," he said. Ana knew what she was supposed to say: no. Scarlett Mayes, Mark's wife, had clearly told her that, and Scarlett--she was so crafty. Ana would be a fool to cross her now that Scarlett knew what Mark had done for her. She'd overheard a phone conversation, one which she'd listened to and had been justified in listening to, because she'd been under the suspicion that Mark was distracted, that there might have been someone else. When she'd discovered Mark's unhealthy interest in Ana, Scarlett had confronted her at work, threatened to expose her if she didn't start deflecting her husband's advances. Ana knotted her hands together on her lap, wondering what the hell she could do. If she disobeyed Scarlett's orders, she would be exposed, but if she started to refuse Mark's company, who was to say that he wouldn't regret his decision to help her and expose her as well? Ana chewed hard on her bottom lip, wishing that she could melt into the floor. Category:Subplot Category:Characters